Death Alley
by stakemenow
Summary: On Halloween, Season 2. Buffy runs into Spike while fleeing from pirate Larry. Her alter ego sees something in him that the Slayer just can't admit. NC-17. Spuffy goodness.
1. Meeting Him

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

Spike grinned through his demonic visage. Who gave a rat's arse if it was Halloween or not? This was one of his best nights on the Hellmouth. The fear and utter chaos that ran ramped through the streets filled him. He took a deep whiff and caught something in the air. He shifted his face back the deceitful one of humanity and grinned wider, "Slayer." He hissed out the name, the title, the reason for all the trouble this town had caused him. He turned to the right and followed her intoxicating scent. All he could smell was her fear and confusion, and just the slightest hint of her arousal. The last he had recognized from their many fights with one another. 'Figures the Slayer would be one to get off on this.' He thought to himself, shaking his head. Not that he could blame her. He turned around another corner and found himself in an alley. Her scent was strong, she had to be near. He couldn't wait to taste her sweet Slayer blood as it rolled down his throat if this was just her smell. He'd never gotten to taste a Slayer that was as terrified as this. By the time he'd gotten to them they'd already accepted their fates. According to some, this one had already died once. No wonder she wasn't in a hurry to do it all over again. As a vampire, Spike knew that death wasn't anything to accept. He knew that anyone who knew it would never be able to do it again… at least not willingly. He heard a small squeak and turned to find the Slayer running straight into him. A second later, the silly bint filled his arms, looking behind her wildly. "My, my. This is delicious." He murmured, as he looked her up and down.

Buffy was flustered as she quickly looked behind her, trying to see if she'd lost the pirate. She ran right into a man. She squeaked as she grabbed his arm to keep her balance. "My, my. This is delicious." She heard him say. She looked back behind her, still clutching at his arms. "Please, sir…" She looked into the face of the man she'd run into and locked eyes with him. The deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen. But, to her disappointment, he broke the connection and looked over her shoulder.

Spike looked around her to see a pirate rushing at them. He rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell." He shoved Buffy out of the way, causing her to crash into the wall and fall to the ground. He sighed as the pirate leered at him, then he swung at him with a force that caused the boy's head to snap back. Larry fell to the ground, dead. Buffy looked at the man on the ground, then at the man that killed him. The latter extending his hand to her. She placed her own hand in his as he pulled her to her feet. "You saved me." Her small voice was filled with awe. Spike felt a small stab of guilt. He'd only saved the poor wench so he could do the honors himself. And if the stupid bint didn't stop looking at him like that he'd do more than kill her. 

"If there's anything I can do…" she whispered. She had no idea of what she was offering, how could she? Spike looked her square in the eye before shifting his features. "As a matter of fact." Buffy gasped as she backed away, only to find that she was cornered. She tried to run past him, but he snarled and grabbed her arm, tearing off the sleeve. Buffy tried to run, but he grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to the other wall. Fear was radiating off of her in waves, drowning his senses. A tiny trail of blood ran down her cheek, mixing with her tears. Spike tightened his hold on her, moving his hands down to her hips. Spike bent his head as he looked longingly at her neck. He ground his hips into hers as he moved his left hand to rest on her necklace. He tore it off in one swift, violent movement. If you'd have asked him, this was the best part of the hunt. The kill, right before it when you savored the win. He dipped his head down, but pulled back and looked at her face. For some reason, she wasn't scared anymore and he didn't like that. He wanted her trembling before him. He growled as the chit cocked her head to the side and reached out to touch his face. 

For once in her life, she wouldn't run away. She wouldn't do as she'd been told. She wanted what she couldn't have, she always had. For the first time, she realized something. Daddy wasn't here to keep her from doing as she pleased. The gorgeous creature before her sparked her interest. She ran her hand down his face, around his neck. She wasn't going to run away. For once in her life she would be herself. She wove her fingers into his hair as she pulled him down and smashed his lips to hers.


	2. Who You Wish I Was

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

"Buffy!" Angel yelled as they ran down the street. He sniffed the air before turning down an alley. "This way." Cordelia bent over, panting. "Okay, just a second." But Xander came back over to her and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey! Okay, I get the point!" Xander kept moving. "We need to move fast." She pounded on his back. "Alright, alright, alright already! Can we just put me down?"

At first, Spike was surprised. Soon he lost himself in her taste. After a few seconds he shoved her away and slammed her against the wall, growling. Buffy blinked, but she clutched to his jacket as pain flooded her from the force of the slam. She winced as he pushed her up the wall, holding her by her arms. The stone of the building behind her tore through the thin material on her back. Buffy bit her lip as the stone cut into her back. She waited for more pain. Spike could hear a million things running through his mind. His demon told him only one thing. The Slayer was his for the taking. He traced a trail of blood from her chest to her neck with his tongue. Buffy's eyes shot opened as his cold lips smashed down on her mouth once more. This could turn out for the best.

Angel turned the corner. In all his years, he'd never been this worried. He could hear Xander's heart, and Cordy's… but there was no sound of Buffy's. That frightened him more than he'd have liked. In the past year he'd grown accustomed to knowing her, smelling her, hearing her. He'd become attuned to her, and it was odd not to have that. There was no telling the trouble she'd get in out in the world with the mind of someone else. He could only pray that Willow would get Giles to reverse what ever the hell was going on in time. Before it was too late for the Slayer.

There was something about her, something not all together "right." He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that the woman in his arms wasn't the Slayer. He found himself wondering what it would be like to have the Slayer up against him, the Slayer wanting him the way this girl did. He found that this girl wasn't fulfilling his desire. He wanted the Slayer. But an innocent thing wrapped up in Slayer packaging would just have to do.


	3. Make Me Like You

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

Spike pulled away, looking down at her. He had yet to change his features back to those of a human. Buffy's hand ran down his face again. He felt her pull his face towards her throat.

Buffy knew that this was what he wanted. She didn't know how she knew it, she just did, and she knew that she wanted to be with this marvelous creature. She wanted a way out of the life she'd lived. No more having to follow Daddy's rules… no more having to act as a lady should. She knew that if she gave in, all of that would be over.

He didn't understand. All of this and the stupid little bint was giving herself up. He couldn't deny his hunger. The taste of her blood left him eager for more. Urgently, he sucked at the skin on her throat, and felt her melt against him with a moan. He softened his lips, and allowed his teeth to break the skin. Gently, at first, he began to drink, then he lost himself in the taste of the sweetest blood he'd ever known.

Angel stopped, fear pulsing through him as blood did through humans. There was no mistaking that smell. It was the smell of Buffy's blood. He looked back at Cordy and Xander. "Hurry." Cordy sighed. "What now?"

Buffy didn't feel the pain she'd expected, only the pleasure. She held him to her throat, clutching at him as he fed. She didn't care about the world anymore… all that was left was that moment, that little piece of history, that moment in time where they were all that existed. She felt her strength drain, and her arms fell to her side.

Sensing something had changed, Spike pulled away, looking at his victim. She looked up at him with heavy eyes.

"Don't stop," she told him. She tried to lift her hand, but failed. "Make me… like you."

Spike's eyes widened. He didn't understand her. His eyes questioned her, but he nodded.


	4. Too Late to Go Back

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

Too Late To Go Back

Giles looked back behind him, Ethan was gone. "Good riddance," he thought. The spell was over, and there was nothing left to worry about…

* * *

Spike noticed the second she changed back. Her body stiffened, and she squealed slightly. But then something happened that he didn't expect. She moaned and pressed herself against him. He went to pull his face from her throat, but her hand found it's way to his head, and pressed it against her. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access to her blood. He steadied himself against her by placing his hand on the outside of her thigh, somewhere between when they'd run in to each other and now, the skirt had been torn to a very short length. Scandalously short. Short enough that as she pressed her hips against his and rolled them over him, he growled and pinned her body tighter to the wall. Her legs squeezed around his waist. He moved his face from her throat. She mewled a protest that was less than a protest than it should have been.

Spike stared into her green eyes, sharp with knowledge that they hadn't had a minute ago, but still she wasn't afraid of him. He growled at her, rocking his hips to hers, tightening his grip on her thigh. He watched her face, waiting to see what her reaction was. She closed her eyes and gasped, holding herself up with an arm around his neck. Her eyes opened, and she looked at him, waiting for something to happen. When he did nothing, she moved her face forward. Her tongue darted out and played against his lower lip, wiping her blood from it. He growled again. She pressed her lips to his, crushing the line of her body to his, in a way she'd been afraid of before. She avoided his fangs, and caressed his mouth with her own. He melted against her, his reserves falling. It was just them. Slayer and Vampire. Buffy and Spike. It was tongue, teeth, nails and blood. It was everything it meant to be, and just a little bit more. It was passion and heat and everything that good little girls know nothing about. And it ended in an all consuming fire that licked at them both, touching just enough to burn, and not enough to char. Until the end. The end was as it should be. It was her blood in him, him riding on it, and his own throat under her lips as she found the pulse and bit, as he collapsed against the sensation of it all, as he went to her again and again, giving himself over to her until she lay, cold and still against the wall. She blinked a last time and smiled at him as she sank into a death that wasn't.

* * *

Angel panted, fear rolling over him, controlling him. He turned the corner, too late to watch the show, but soon enough to watch her slide down against the wall, and see Spike standing over her. "No!" he screamed, anger and fear inside him. Spike turned to face him. He smiled, a new light in his eyes. He bent down and picked up Buffy's form.

Spike swept her hair from her face gently. He kissed her forehead, and looked up at the pain filling Angel's brown eyes. "Too late. Such a shame you missed the performance. There'll never be another like it." He looked back down at Buffy, stroking her face gently. "Don't even think about trying to take her away from me, Angelous. She's mine." He looked back up at Angel fiercely. "You don't get to touch her."

* * *

i'll try to update soon. sorry it took me so long! comment please! let me know what you think about it.


	5. How to Play the Game

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

How to Play the Game

When you die, there's nothing left. They never told her that. She just floated, not knowing what would happen, but knowing that something was different. The only thing Buffy could sense was darkness, and something else… something… new.

* * *

Giles took off his glasses and put his face in his hands. "You mean she's…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. "Dead," he told himself, "She's dead." Willow sat in one of the library's chairs. She stared up at Angel, not believing him, refusing to believe that she'd been too late. Xander couldn't bring himself to look at them, any of them. Even Cordelia had nothing to say. Well… that's a lie. She had one thing to say.

Cordelia looked around at them. "Okay, I know this is all sad and depressing, or whatever, but shouldn't we talk about Buffy coming back with fang face? Cause I think that's kind of a big deal." They all looked at her. Angel's eyes watched her painfully, Xander's with anger, Willow's in horror, and Giles in realization. She spun to Angel. "Cause that's what he said right? He said 'She's mine and you can't touch her,' or something."

Willow turned her large brown eyes to Angel. "Is that true. Did he really say that?" Angel just stared at the floor. Willow's eyes filled with tears. "But… Buffy wouldn't want to be a vampire. It's not fair." She didn't believe it, after all the good they'd done.

Giles scoffed at her. "It's not fair? Of course it's not fair, Willow, life isn't fair." He stood, and swung at a pile of books on the table. He rested his hands on the wood, propping himself up on the table.

Willow looked at him, hurt. "I know that… but if life can't be fair than death should be, you know?" They all stayed there, silent.

* * *

Spike laid her down on the silk covered bed. Three days, in three days she would be his, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She would be his, and Angelous wouldn't be able to take her away. He ran a hand down her face, ever so gently.

"She's a pretty one," Dru came up behind him and whispered. He jumped a bit. He hadn't heard her. Dru looked down at the dead girl. "But there's something not right, something is swirling, and dancing." She laughed as she pranced around the room. She reached her arms out to him. "Come along my Spike." Her eyes were sparkling like the midnight sky, her hips swinging back and forth.

Spike looked back down at the one time Slayer. "Leave, Dru," he told her, not bothering to look up from his prize.

* * *

She heard someone, someone talking to her, singing to her. She heard him, smelled him, and she wanted to smile, but her face wouldn't move for her. She couldn't move, but she felt his hand on her face, his breath against her hair, could feel the blood that kept him animated.

Pain. God! Help! An endless scream filled her. It felt as if her bones were shifting, rearranging the muscles and organs. She wanted to curl up, to feel the scream come from her throat, but it didn't work. Nothing was working. She knew that she was panicking, but this seemed like the perfect moment to panic. She felt her body changing, things moving in ways they shouldn't be. God, it hurt so much, so much. But she felt his hand on her face, and the pain melted away with the touch. She still felt the movement, but it was more strange and far away than it had been. She wanted to move closer to the hand, to feel the hand on more than her face, she wanted to be able to move and speak and see him. She wanted and she waited.

* * *

Spike put his hand against her face. He remembered the pain of the change. He remembered the fear, and the knowledge that there was nothing waiting for him on the other side. Just an empty blackness some called hell. Not the actual dimension hell, which was a different story. Dimensions are different than what happens when you die. So he held her to him, keeping the pain as far from her as he could. No matter how evil he was supposed to be. He would never wish anyone to have to go through the change. But it was necessary, so necessary if she was to be his.

* * *

Angel couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept in three days. They'd searched, trying to find where he'd taken Buffy, but the warehouse was empty. He couldn't let her become a monster. He couldn't let her become what he was; she wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want to be a vampire, not one under Spike's control. He pounded his fists on the wall, leaving imprints of his hands in the solid cement. He looked at the blood on his hands, and he laughed. He laughed hysterically until he cried, and he couldn't do anything else.

* * *

Willow sat on her bed, hugging her favorite pillow to her. It was too much. Buffy was her best friend, next to Xander… but Buffy was the one who listened to her rantings and the one who gave her advice. Xander was more the needing of advice kind of guy. Willow looked at her nightstand. On there was a picture of her, Xander and Buffy, the same picture Xander had picked up at Buffy's house before… '

Willow's eyes filled with tears. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. Poor Mrs. Summers, who didn't even know what happened to her daughter, who would never really know. Buffy was just missing. But Willow knew that if Buffy ever came back, they'd have to kill her. Willow didn't know if she could do that. How can you just up and kill your best friend? She knew that Xander had killed Jesse, but she didn't think she was strong enough. She didn't think she could do it. God, what if she couldn't do it and then Buffy did something horrible? Willow curled herself into a ball, clutching the pillow tighter, her soft cries filling the dark room.

* * *

It's pretty hard to lose the person that could have been the love of your life. Except that she didn't think of him like that. He was just a friend. Xander… the friend guy. He was sick of being the friend guy. But now he'd never know, would he? He'd never know if things would have worked out or not. He'd never get to know if she would have gotten over the whole Angel thing and settled down with someone more normal, someone more like him. Maybe it was his fault. If he'd gotten them there just a bit faster, if he'd just left Cordelia behind, then maybe they could have stopped it. She may have been dead, but she wouldn't have to be what she would be. He looked at the clock. Chances were that she'd be rising any minute now, any minute and she would kill her first person. Any minute now and they'd have truly failed her.

* * *

Buffy had stopped fighting. She hadn't needed to fight it with him there. She could feel him there, even if he wasn't touching her, even when he wasn't talking to her. She felt herself start gliding to the surface, and she was confused. She opened her eyes. The world was different from her last memories, things seemed clearer in the darkness, and she could smell each vampire's scent. She turned her head and found him.

Spike picked her up carefully, she would be weak for a while. He brought her over to the victim they'd chosen for her. The man had been crying and pulling against the chains holding him. He screamed, the gag in his mouth muffling it. Spike lifted her so she could watch him as he fed, him showing her how.

Buffy watched him in wonder. The fear… she'd never known that someone's fear could be so… tasty. She'd never known how perfect it could be. When Spike lifted his mouth from the man's skin, the man whimpered. Buffy watched Spike, the man's blood smeared on his lips. She licked her own lips before she reached up tentatively and kissed him, tasting the blood, and letting it fill her with desire. She pulled away from the kiss, her beast showing. She turned to the man, who was screaming again. She looked back at Spike. She sucked carefully at the skin on the man's neck. The man moaned slightly, as her tongue ran over his pulse, and her dull front teeth pulled at that pulse until it rose.

Spike watched her in fascination. He let her climb down from his embrace, and curl herself around her victim, teasing him, not yet taking his blood. Her body was pressed against the man's, and the man was panting, pushing himself closer to her, thrusting his hips slightly against hers. Spike growled low in his throat. Buffy looked back at him, her lips swollen, and her face back in human guise. She smiled, her face shifting, and swung herself into a bight, that caused the man to scream, not entirely in pain, but from the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure that he rode until his heart stopped.

Buffy backed away from the dead man, hanging limply from the no longer needed restraints. She felt Spike's arms move around her waist, pressing the back of her against him, so that she could feel how pleased he was with her. "Everyone out," Spike ordered the other vamps. They all shuffled out of the room, one vamp hesitating slightly, looking back at them, then continuing with the rest.

Spike spun Buffy, pulling her so that the touch of her body never left his. She was still in the costume, but her blonde hair hung around it, her skin pale in death so that he could see her hair for the gold it had always promised to be. He wanted to see that golden hair spread across his hips, he wanted to watch her perfect mouth s it went down on him. He kissed her deeply, one of his hands tangling itself in her golden hair, the other starting to tear at that already ruined dress.

Buffy knew that this wasn't like her. It was Spike, for God's sake, but what she wanted was him. It didn't make sense, but God did she want him. She wanted to feel his skin against her, to run her hand down the length of him and make him cry out her name. She pushed the leather jacket from his shoulders as he tore off the top half of her dress, leaving her in the skirt and her black lace bra. "Buttons are too complicated," she decided, as she tore his shirt to shreds, mimicking the way he'd destroyed her bodice.

Spike pulled her back as he moved closer to the bed, hands and mouth busy. He filled his mouth with hers, their lips moving hard, teeth grazing and tongues massaging. His hands held her at her waist. She flicked her tongue against the roof of his mouth and he ground himself into her. She made a small sound, and her hands moved to the belt that held his jeans in place.

Buffy's hands played across the narrow width of his hips. He pulled away from her, his blue eyes hazy and unfocused. He moved himself onto the bed, pulling her down so that she straddled his sitting form. His lips moved to her throat, licking and biting at the skin there, until he moved his concentrations down to the flesh spilling from the top of the black lace that obstructed his view of her. Buffy melted against him, unclasping his belt, and yanking at the zipper to the jeans.

Spike moved his hands so that they vanished under the skirt, brushing the skin of her naked hips, finding the slip of elastic that held her panties to her. Buffy mewled, pressing against his upper body, her hands finally managing to push down the fabric of the jeans, enough for her to have access to what hid beneath them.

The door opened loudly, and the room filled with a shriek. Buffy saw the world tilt as Spike pushed her off of him, and behind him. Drusilla flew at him in anger. Spike stood his ground in front of Buffy. Buffy looked at the crazy woman and prayed that he'd be okay. A second before she reached him, she wondered if that was ironic. A vampire praying. Yeah… definitely ironic.

* * *

god i'm so mean! lol. don't worry. next chapter won't be a tease. i'll try to get the next part up soon. but idk how soon. please R&R!! i love comments! they make me very happy and feel very much like writing more Spuffy goodness! let me know what you think!!

PS. a couple of people asked me for longer chapters, so i'll keep trying to write longer chapters for you. i hope this is good for now! this is like... two chapters of what i normally write... but i'll start writing them longer cause you guys asked. thanks for letting me know what you wanted!! XD.


	6. You Have Me

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

You Have Me

True night had finally fallen. Angel had waited. All day he had waited, and most of the darkness… and he felt her rise. He had been waiting for the moment he would be able to tell she existed still. And now he felt her. He fought to keep down his beast. The beast that wanted this for so long, that wanted her to be one of them so that he wouldn't have to worry about what she'd think, or that he'd hurt her. But the thought of her with _him_. God, why did it have to be Spike? Why couldn't it be his blood flowing through her, his life that fed hers? Why couldn't she be his? Why couldn't he be the last thing she felt as a human? He stalked out the door, and made his way to where he knew they'd be waiting. Midnight. It was time to fight. Time to save her. No one had been there to save him… but he would save her. He had to. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he couldn't.

* * *

Dru came down on Spike, fists and claws and teeth. He held her off. He pushed her away, sending her flying towards the lone dresser in the room. She landed gracefully on top of it. Her body poised as a cat ready to pounce on her prey. As a beat, a thing, waiting for an opening. A rabid anger overtaking her. She hissed at him, and turned the amber eyes of her beast to the girl. The one who was ruining it all.

Buffy crouched on the bed behind Spike, who was now sporting claw marks on his nude body. Five marks on his chest, another on his face, though he'd stopped her from getting to his throat with those deadly claws. She didn't bother covering herself. She growled at the mad woman, putting an arm around Spike possessively.

Spike turned when he felt her tongue on his cheek, lapping up the blood from the wound there. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, pressing herself against his skin. She glared at Dru with her human eyes. Spike looked back at Dru, who started to scream in her madness. It hurt him to see her pained. He wanted to go over to her and tell her he didn't mean it. That he'd be there for her. But the feel of Buffy against him kept him from doing it. He'd always been there for Dru. But she'd never been there for him. It wasn't in her nature. He doubted it ever had been. Buffy… being there for people was who she was. It was all she knew.

Buffy watched Dru, whose body was shaking. Buffy watched the vampire, her gaze never faltering as she let an arm unwind from around Spike's shoulder, and snake down him. Her fingers danced against him in a senseless pattern, dizzying and erotic.

Spike closed his eyes. She pressed her lips against the sweet skin at the back of his neck. Her hand dipped lower, to his hip. She refused to look away from Drusilla's face. Almost as if she was daring the woman to interfere. She moved her hand again, going to wrap her fingers around him, but he stopped her, catching her wrist. He moved from under her, gently. He turned and his eyes questioned her. She was lost in those eyes. Lost in the depth of the blue. She watched him carefully, he finally broke her gaze from Drusilla. She moved to kiss him, but he turned his face from her, looking behind them. "Go, Dru," he told her. his voice was husky, almost breaking, as if it was hard for him to speak.

Buffy watched triumphantly as the woman left the room. It seemed like Drusilla didn't believe him; that she thought he'd call her back. She paused at the door, but he wasn't watching her. It was just the girl, as Spike wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her hard. Drusilla felt a pain go through her. There was a time when that had been her, what had happened? The stars had promised he'd be hers forever. Had they lied to her?

Drusilla was gone, and his mouth was on hers. She let her hands rest on the sides of his body. His were wrapped in her hair, tangling it so that every movement caused a sharp tug, but she couldn't complain. There was a passion in this kiss. Something Angel had never let between them. Something they'd both been afraid of. Something they just ignored as if it didn't matter. She knew now that she didn't have to hide this. Spike pulled back from her, looking down at her, something in his eyes that she couldn't read. Instead of trying, she kissed down the perfect marble of his chest, pausing at the tares Drusilla's claws had left. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, slipping between the folds of the torn skin. She felt his body tighten and heard him hiss out a breath of air. But his hands kept their hold on her hair. She felt him shift as he lay back on the bed. She swung her leg over him, not taking her mouth from his chest. She straddled him, drinking his blood from those wounds until they were clean.

Buffy looked up at him. His eyes were closed, and his pale form stood out against the black silk sheets. She laid a kiss upon his chest, starting a trail that led down his body. She pushed herself up, smiling as she took the length of him in her hand. He cried out, and his eyes opened as his hips rose up off the bed. She laughed lightly. She pushed him gently so that his hips once again rested against the mattress. She moved her hand. Slowly at first, then picking up the pace. She watched him as he started to move under her, his hips rising with a thrust every time her hand started to pull away from him.

Spike's bright blue eyes watched her. "Don't stop," he told her. She paused, and he shoved himself through the hole her hand made. She returned to her task, and lowered her head. His eyes closed and he moaned. She moved her lips to the inside of his thigh, her face shifting. She looked back up at him again, and bit down, allowing his blood to fill her mouth. He screamed and his hips bucked up, going faster and harder, screaming until he came for her, his back arching, and fell back, spent.

Buffy licked the remaining blood from where she'd pierced him, placing a gentle kiss there, before she moved off of him, propping herself up on her elbow. Watching him watch her. She raised her hand to her face, licking it clean of him. He watched her, fascinated. He pushed himself so that his face was level with hers and he kissed her. It was a careful kiss, one that meant he wasn't sure where to go from there. She deepened the kiss, reassuring him, before pressing him away from her. "Sleep," she told him, running her fingers over his face, through his hair, wrapping herself around him so his head rested on her shoulder, and his arm was around her waist. "Sleep," she whispered, watching him as he drifted off.

* * *

Angel sat by them, listening to them talk, plot and scheme. "It won't work!" he told them finally. They all looked up at him. Willow terrified, Xander angry, Giles tired, and Cordelia shocked. He looked away from them. "We need to act fast. Before anyone gets hurt."

Xander hung his head. He nodded. "Then what should we do? We're not strong enough to take Spike on, not to mention Buffy… without the Slayer we're up shit creak without a fucking paddle." He looked up at Willow, and she looked away.

Angel sighed. "No, you don't have Buffy." He raised his eyes. "But you do have me."

* * *

Buffy snuggled against Spike, as morning came. He had drifted off hours earlier, and she'd just watched him sleep. She held him close to her. She thought about it all. What it meant. She had always been taught that vampires were nothing like the person they were when they were alive… that they were just beasts. But she didn't feel any different. If anything, she felt more like herself than she had in a while. Either that… or she just hadn't been in a situation that would call for a different reaction. But Spike's arm tightened at her waist, and she lost the thought. She breathed in the scent of him, her sire. She rested her face against him, joining him in the world of peace.

* * *

Drusilla rested on a pile of trash. Her throne. It was a magical place. She could feel it. She watched the naughty children laughing and running around. The sun would rise soon, and the stars would hide behind the pale sky. Hide and seek, but never found until the night. The night shows all. No more games, no more half-truths. Just the moon and the stars.

She opened her eyes to the inside of their lair. Magic found it's way through her eyes. The fairies danced and played with her, no one else ever played. No one but precious William. She looked up at the ceiling. A vision came to her and she screamed. She saw the Slayer, the vampire girl. She saw her standing over Daddy. And Daddy was gone. The sun rose, and the girl was safe, human. Couldn't be. The Slayer looked at Dru, pain in her eyes. Tears ran down the girl's face. If she weren't so terrified by the power, Dru would have laughed at her. But the power. Such power. Too much power. She couldn't be. Drusilla rose from the vision, her screams dying off. This had to end. The Slayer, the witch, the vampire. They all had to die.

* * *

The sun rose, and for the day, the evil slept. They hid, crouching in their places of darkness, and waited, waited for a power that was calling for them all. They must answer the power. But the power told them to wait. Wait for the sun to die, and then let this town be a world full of blood and terror.

* * *

Willow sat with Xander, eating her lunch. He refused to touch his. They were all nervous. Two more days and they'd be ready to fight. This was the big one. The fight against evil… only this time, the evil was one of their own. Cordelia sat with Harmony and Aura, but she looked over at them every so often. They were all on edge. There had been an article that morning in the paper about Buffy. It ended with a note to please call Mrs. Summers if you had any information about her disappearance.

After school, they all met in the library. If they were going to do this, then they needed to train for it. Giles had brought out all of the training tools he'd used for Buffy. Xander was the most proficient in the actual fighting aspect. The army guy training seemed to have stuck. Giles spared with him, teaching him all of the up close and personal fighting styles.

Cordelia was the best with the crossbow, and almost completely helpless at fighting physically. So Giles worked with her on projectiles. She also learned how to fight with a staff and a sword. While she wasn't good at it, it should help her defend herself if necessary. With more training she might get better at it, but they didn't have the time. If they survived it, Giles was planning on continuing to train them all.

Willow had known from the beginning that she was hopeless with any of this stuff. She just wasn't good at it. She didn't have good aim, or any strength. No amount of training was going to fix that. However, she picked up on the magic rather easily. She'd been reading up on it for a while, and she had Ms. Calendar helping her learn all the spells that she could.

* * *

Willow was tired. Magic took as much effort as any of the physical stuff did, it was just a different kind of effort. She'd excused herself to get some water. On her way to the fountain, she turned around the corner and ran into someone. "Sorry, sorry!" she told the boy.

Oz looked up at her. It was the girl. The one he'd been trying to find. "It's okay," he told her. She pressed her lips together and nodded, moving to get around him. He turned to watch her. "I'm Oz," he told her.

Willow looked back at him, her eyes wide. "Willow," she told him, "I'm Willow." She turned and continued to the water fountain.

Oz watched her go. "Willow," he whispered. He smiled. "Willow, I like it. Willow." He looked back at her before continuing back to detention.

* * *

kk. so. there it was! i hope everyone liked it! things are going to be heating up between everyone soon enough, so don't worry. one of my fav. btvs couples was willow and oz, so i had them meet here and tried to keep it as much them as i could.

again, i kept the chapter longer. in the next one, they should attack everyone, but there are going to be a few twists! XD. of course there will also be spuffy sweetness and more funness.

Please review! i'd really like to know what everyone thinks of what's going on and what you think should happen, because i've still only got a loose concept for this story. so review!

stakemenow


	7. With the Darkness, Ends the Light

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

With the Darkness, Ends the Light

Darkness came, swift and deadly. Buffy rose as if she had never slept. She looked at the man rising next to her, and shared with him a smile. It was time…

* * *

Cordelia held onto the crossbow tightly. Her knuckles were white as she clutched it to her. Xander was crouched behind the brush, staring out at the vampires. They had followed a series of vamps to this point, killing a few before they noticed they were all heading in the same direction. Cordelia had to bite her lip to keep from blurting out questions. The last time she had, she'd received a whack on the back of her head from Giles. And it _hurt_. It wasn't enough that he ruined her hair, but dammit, it _hurt_. She resisted the urge to put her hand to the aching back of her head, holding onto the crossbow tighter to keep her hands secure. The second she lifted her hands away was when they'd attack. That's the way it happens. You don't pay attention and you die.

Xander made a small movement, and rushed across the dirt road into the trees on the other side. Willow rushed after him as he gave her the signal. Cordelia was the last to cross. She held her breath and scurried as best she could in six-inch wedges. She skidded into her spot next to Xander, sliding on the mud, almost falling, but having Xander grab her arm to hold her up. She found herself face to face with him, looking up in his face. It was hard to make fun of this Xander; this serious person wasn't the one she'd come to bicker with; he didn't tease. He was just so solemn.

Xander looked away from her. He couldn't face her, couldn't face anyone. Not after he'd failed them. He should have done something… he should have found a way to save her. If he couldn't save her, how could he save anyone else? What he didn't know was that the fact that he failed her was what would let him save others. Because he lost the one, he wouldn't let himself lose anyone else. But still, he doubted himself, and he couldn't see their faces, to see them knowing as he knew that they should have stopped it, that everything from this point on was their fault.

Willow kept her eyes searching through the dark. Her fingers tingled at the ends; her magic was ready and waiting. Ms. Calendar said that with time she'd learn to control the power with each spell, but that for this, the power itself could hit like a punch. Willow had enough raw power that she'd be able to keep up until dawn. No complicated spells or anything, she didn't have the concentration yet, but the power… the power was there.

Giles watched over the group of teens. They were so ready to die saving the world. They didn't truly know the sacrifice yet. Maybe that's why Slayers were picked young, and died young. If they were older, they'd know how stupid and useless it was; they would stop fighting, or refuse. Better to die young, when you still think it's worth it. Better to not question yourself. Everything is easier before you question it. It's easier just to follow orders, to follow passion, than to worry over what's wrong and what's right.

* * *

Buffy could feel them, her brethren, gathering. They were there; old and new, powerful and cannon fodder. Evil of all kinds walked the halls above her. The power made her giddy. All types of new sensations, the smell of fear, and the smell of death. They both tasted so sweet on her tongue, as she let the air roll in and out of her mouth gently. She savored it, in a way she'd never thought she would be able to. She slipped her arms into the lace sleeves, pulling the silk and satin up her body. She let it caress her skin. She pulled up each stocking carefully, sliding the garter into place. She wished she could see herself in the mirror, but when she looked, she wasn't there. She was dead in all the ways that mattered. Her lace covered fingers shook against the fragile cloth of the gloves she wore. She felt like a doll… and she liked it. It was time to show them who she was. She stepped out into the lit room, a look of boredom and slight amusement donned upon her face.

Buffy swept the curtain out from in front of her, and moved to Spike's side. There were hundreds of vampires. Each one had a different scent, a different taste to them, and each one was hers. She could feel a power in her that made this feel right, made this feel safe. Surrounded by those she'd been sworn to kill not four nights ago, she felt like she belonged.

Drusilla hid in the shadows, not wanting any access attention. She'd originally thought to make Spike come looking for her, but the look on his eyes was for the Slayer, and the Slayer alone. She felt her hope fall to pieces. She hung her head, and looked away.

* * *

Xander watched as the former captain of the lacrosse team started across the street, heading to the old shoe factory. His muscles tensed, ready for anything, when he sprung out from his hiding place. With one sharp movement, he snapped its head and tore it from its body.

Cordelia held onto Willow's arm, hiding her face behind the redhead. But her hiding place was soon gone as Willow charged forward with a potion Ms. Calendar had cooked up. Her stomach was about to revolt as she watched the other girl catch the vampire's blood in the mixing bowl. She said a few words in some dead language, and something happened. It was like a vibe, like when you swim through a wave and you feel yourself moving back, but when you come up, you're in the same place. Willow placed the bowl to her lips and sipped on the mixture. Cordelia winced, knowing that soon, it would be her turn to drink the foul thing.

* * *

Celio stared up at the blonde queen. His blood was drawn to her, as was every vampire's in this room. But he was old, and he knew what it meant. Each vampire here would show a blind faithfulness to this young queen. Not that she knew it. Not that any but him knew it. He was old enough to remember the last time a Slayer had been turned, he remembered being her servant. He knew enough to hate her, but he couldn't help but look at this golden queen and want to worship her the way his blood demanded. She had brought them all together, and with it, she had the world in her hands. Any vampire she ran across would have no choice but to follow her demands. She may not know it yet, but she would be the queen of all evil. Vampires across the world would tell stories of her to a misbehaving childe, telling them she'd come to kill them. She would be worshiped in every country, treated like royalty wherever she went. She would be their Goddess. And she had no choice in the matter.

Buffy felt her blood rise as she watched these people, her people. Her eyes glowed in triumph as she looked out on her army. Oh yes, the things she could do, the worlds she could conquer. She looked to the man by her side. She smiled up at him as he watched her in wonder. Things were about to get very interesting. The two of them, the things she could do. She smiled out to the crowd and raised a glass full of heartblood. They were hers, and no one could take them away. She screamed and the crowd cheered with her, accepting her, exalting her. She drank from the cup and turned back to her sire. In front of them all, she captured his lips with hers, letting the blood in her mouth flow to his as they shared a kiss that was sacred to all. If she was their queen, then let him be her king.

* * *

yeah, i know it's kinda short and a little less than i promised, but hey, you get what you get, and this just wouldn't let me write what i wanted to write... this story has been writing itself, so i'm planning on things getting better in the next chapter what with the sex and stuff, but i'm not really sure because i wasn't planning this chapter to even be here.

special thanks to those of you who have either reviewed, added this to your favs, and/or added this to your alerts...

captain-sparrow-wench

Phoebe-128

gemross2011

darklover

.SoDa.PoP9.

Shelaweena

Beige Flicka

Millenium Ring and Winchester

Eternal Night 2008

AndromendsGabriella

Babaloo

Inugurl127K

Raven176

Janiram

wildone08

it makes me really happy that all you guys like my story enough to tell me what you think, or come back and read more. you guys are the reason i write. XD. love you all.

stakemenow


	8. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: don't own them, Joss does

The Beginning of the End

Would there be no end to this suffering he felt? Angel hung his head, letting it fall as he went to his knees. None of the other vampires thought anything of it… him being there. But as they all fell to their knees in adoration, he fell to despair. He saw her up there, knowing that it was where she should be, trying to fight the pain he felt as she kissed the other so deeply, marking him as hers. There was a sharp stab that tore through his heart and made him think that everything he loved was gone. But then he looked up and he saw her face. She wasn't gone… she just wasn't his. And that hurt even more.

* * *

Buffy's heart soared up and over the crowd. There was a swelling inside her that carried her to a new high, a sense inside herself that she could do anything and everything, and that nothing would hold her back. There was nothing anyone could do to stop her, and no one would want to.

* * *

Spike watched her, seeing her clearly for what she was, a vision, a perfect creature that would rain hell and fire down on this world, a perfect little thing that was his, and his alone.

* * *

Celio watched his new Goddess, feeling in her something that the previous had not had, something in this one was different, something in this one had more power, a greater sense of purity. She would lead them unto great things.

* * *

Angel held himself together as best he could. "Buffy," he whispered, letting the word fall in sorrow, letting it be his last goodbye. There was nothing he could do for her. This… this wasn't something he'd be able to fight. And yet… there was a part of him that was glad she belonged to the night, a part of him that wanted to prove to this new being, that he was worthy of her, if only to hold the memory in his arms again.

* * *

Wow. this is embarrassingly short!! grr!! i'm having a severe case of writer's block on top of all my school stuff, and now i've got the fall play auditions... wish me luck!! XD. but i'll try to work on this. i felt really bad about how long it's been, so i decided to just upload what i had and keep working on it so, this is what i've got for you!! thanx to all those who have been following the story, let me know what you think!! i love reviews almost as much as i love spike!! lol.

stakemenow


	9. Little Vampire Follower People

Disclaimer: don't own, just play with XD

Little Vampire Follower People

Buffy's heart soared up and over the crowd. There was a swelling inside her that carried her to a new high, a sense inside herself that she could do anything and everything, and that nothing would hold her back. There was nothing anyone could do to stop her, and no one would want to.

Spike watched her, seeing her clearly for what she was, a vision, a perfect creature that would rain hell and fire down on this world, a perfect little thing that was his, and his alone.

Celio watched his new Goddess, feeling in her something that the previous had not had, something in this one was different, something in this one had more power, a greater sense of purity. She would lead them unto great things.

Angel held himself together as best he could. "Buffy," he whispered, letting the word fall in sorrow, letting it be his last goodbye. There was nothing he could do for her. This… this wasn't something he'd be able to fight. And yet… there was a part of him that was glad she belonged to the night, a part of him that wanted to prove to this new being, that he was worthy of her, if only to hold the memory in his arms again.

Buffy turned back to the crowd, blood smearing her lips and running down her neck. "It is time," she said. "It is time that we looked at this world for what it truly is and take it in our grasp. Time and again you and your brothers have been thwarted, not just because of what I used to be, but because you're so damned predictable. The time has come for us to change that." She smiled to them, letting the demon in her shine without reverting to her true face. "Now it's our turn to predict them. Let me show you their ways, let me show you their distractions, and together, we can take them all."

Celio watched his Golden Goddess, knowing her words for fact. Tears filled his eyes. The beauty of it all. The rest, they'd all forgotten what it was like, even the other… but this queen knew. She knew them all, and she would bring hell to this earth. That he was sure of. The only question was… would they survive it.

Angel backed away as the crowd rose and cheered for her. "Buffy," he thought… then there was only emptiness in his heart as he disappeared in the shadows. He clenched his hands into fists. Let her and her army come… he'd make sure the world was ready for them.

* * *

Xander peered in through the glass window. What was taking Angel so long? Cordelia stood by him, waiting for something to happen. He heard Willow sigh behind him. He turned to her, leaning against the wall of the run down mansion. She let out a puff of air, tossing the stake into the air and letting it spin before she'd catch it. Cordelia crossed her arms. "This is pointless!" she blurted out. "We're not supposed to do anything until tomorrow. What about that whole twenty-four hour thingy with the potion. It doesn't even work yet. And I'm bored!"

Xander raised his eyebrow and looked to Willow, only to find the redheaded witch spinning the stake in the air with her powers. Willow saw his gaze and smiled, "Look, no hands." Xander couldn't help but to grin.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Har har, very funny. But I'm serious. What if Angel gets us caught, or, you know… turns us in or something? What if he's been working with them the whole time? You never know!"

Willow cleared her throat, trying to get Cordelia's attention.

" We all know the only reason he's hung around this long is because of Buffy, and she's not exactly the mascot for goodness right now. In fact, maybe this was his plan all along, having Spock or whatever his face is…"

Xander winced, "You mean Spike?"

Cordelia waved her hand at him in irritation, "Whatever. Maybe the plan was to make her into some dark princess so he could carry her off into the moonrise and make little vampire follower people."

Willow cleared her throat again, pointing into the dark. Cordelia groaned her exasperation and moved her hands to her hips, careful not her let her new manicure tear the skirt's delicate fabric. "What now, miss know-it-all-smarty-pants?"

Willow dropped her hand as Angel stepped out from behind Cordelia. Xander laughed. "Now if that's not funny, I don't know what is."

Cordelia stammered, "I mean… for example… there could… like that would ever happen."

Angel stared at her for a second, "Yeah, sure… moving on, there seems to be some big meeting going on inside."

Willow pushed herself up from the ground, "What kind of meeting?"

Angel shrugged, his jacket flopping around with the movement. "One of those 'the world will soon be ours' speeches that every Dick, Tom, and Harry pulls. It's kind of like a ritual for evil leadership."

Cordelia smiled, "Right so one of those boring things that you don't really have to explain because, let's face it, it's just not that interesting. So, home?"

Angel looked at Xander "You should probably call Giles and tell him to meet us at the library, if we're planning on shutting this down tomorrow, then we've got some studying to do."

Xander nodded. Willow sighed and followed the two of them away from the mansion. Cordelia held her hands up, "Studying? But it's a Saturday. You've gotta be nuts! Who's going to answer the phone after eight o'clock on a _Saturday_?"

* * *

hey everyone! wow, it's been a lifetime. lol. well, made the fall play, even got a lead, but i didnt make the spring musical... bummer. anyways, i'm hoping to keep up with this stuff a lot better, so keep an eye out. XD.

let me know what you think!!

~stakemenow


	10. A Helpless World

A Helpless World

Giles lifted the glass of wine to his lips. He watched the red liquid swirl and catch the light. Hesitating only for a moment, he took a sip and then another. Dark thoughts had been occupying his mind of late, controlling it, not allowing him a moment's rest. There was so much she'd had to offer. And now it was too late, she was gone. If only he'd… he let his head fall to his hands, the glass of wine crashing to the floor. In the back of his head he heard the phone ringing, but couldn't lift his head, couldn't move. So there he sat, letting all the noise just numb the pain, letting it drown out the thoughts that plagued him.

* * *

Spike watched her as she lifted them all. He saw the fire in her eyes and felt a longing for her. Soon the party would come to an end, and then she would be his.

Celio felt tears run down his face as the Goddess walked the room, touching the face of each follower and learning what their presence felt like. As she got closer to him, he felt his heart swell and couldn't wait for the feel of her hand on his face. Finally she reached him, and as she put her hand to his cheek, his eyes closed and a shudder ran through him. She felt the same as all the others, this goddess. But at the same time, she felt like more, like the promise of a night filled with passion, and the lingering taste of blood when you know there is so much more than a simple sip to be had. She ran her hand along his face and he knew he was powerless. He was her dog and would do whatever she asked of him. As he opened his eyes he saw her wondrous smile and knew that she knew it as well. Tears continued to fall as he thanked the Dark Ones for this gift.

Buffy stood in the middle of her people, knowing them all, having touched each of them in a way that she would never really understand. "Now go," she told them, "And prove yourselves." The sheer magnitude of their cries filled her so that if she didn't know any better she'd have thought she'd explode. A wordless shout like that of an animal or a warrior filled her and the room. They would have their hell, and she would give it to them.

* * *

Buffy felt herself being lowered into a bed. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him that made her. Spike looked down at her in turn, knowing she was drunk on blood and power, the remnants of the night's works. So polluted was she by this magic that she seemed to be almost human. Spike let his hand rest on her arm, stroking along it, knowing that she was weak in this state, a weakness that was the price for future strength.

Buffy closed her eyes, this power and magic… she felt so connected to everything and yet part of nothing. It was exhilarating. The presence by her moved and her eyes shot opened. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked Spike.

Spike kept his back to her, knowing that if he turned to face this creature that he would fall helplessly under her spell, this power would consume them both, draining them of energy, though ultimately giving it back tenfold. But this weakness, if any would attack it would be then, when she was weakened, and it was his job to protect her. If he fell to her now, then it could kill them both. "We mustn't do this," he told her, clenching his fists, "Not tonight."

Buffy pushed herself up off the silk sheets, finding her way to his side and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "Why?" she asked him, "Why must we wait for the end of another day?" She laid a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

Spike closed his eyes. "You are not yourself. Look deeply enough and you will know why." Her fingers danced across his skin, her lips continuing their argument on his neck, pulling the blood in his veins to them.

"There are others who will protect me." She told him, changing her form. "They will protect us." At the edge of her muddled senses she could feel him fighting her and she found there and anger. She would take him tonight and share with him this power. Something in her told her that she needed this. It was a once in a lifetime… well a once in eternity chance. How many people had the opportunity to ride this kind of power and take it for all it was worth? All he needed was that final push.

He was losing this battle, and he knew that, but he also knew that if he let this happen… all of his thoughts fled him as he felt her bite. She drank from him, and he lost in that moment. He growled and pushed her away, only to catch her around her waist and pull her lips up to meet his, tasting his blood against her sweetness, and it drove him. The power pulled on him, taking him under until they were both helpless against it.

* * *

Wow. can you wait for the next chapter? lol. i didn't think so, so i'm working on it right now and planning on getting it up tonight. hurray for snowdays!! XD. let me know what you think! i love reviews, they make me happy and put me in a writy-mood!

~stakemenow


	11. The Waning Moon

The Waning Moon

Spike moved his lips against hers, lifting her up, but never breaking that connection. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist. Together, they fell back against the bed. Spike moved his way down her neck, a trail of kisses that ended where clothing began. Growling, he pushed at the fabric, finally giving up and returning to her captivating kiss.

Buffy pulled at his coat, letting the leather slide away from them both, and tugged at his shirt. The buttons popped off and finally her hands found his skin. He pulled his face away from hers, watching her with a look of amazement, like she was the only thing in this world. Buffy propped herself up on her elbows, maintaining eye contact as she lowered her lips to his throat, his chest, and allowed her fingers to trace the muscles she found there. The first time she'd felt his body against hers, she was human. Granted a Slayer, but human enough to feel his strength and to see it as this powerful thing. From this new person she'd become, she still saw his strength, but this was a more relatable, not as terrifying as the other. This was a strength she could taste at its fullest and not be afraid.

Spike held her head as she let her tongue explore his form. There was something in the back of his mind. He should be fighting this, but her lips once again found his and his hands felt down her back, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. His fingers found the ties that held her dress to her. He pulled against them, tugging and twisting till the cords came free. As Buffy pushed his shirt from his shoulders, he pulled her dress up and over her, leaving her in her black lace underwear and bra. He looked into those green eyes and saw the same primal need in her that he felt himself. He pushed a strand of hair back from her face, and let his hand cup her face as he moved to her, pulling her into his lap and kissing her deeply.

Energy jumped from her skin to his fingers, the power and the promise it held. Buffy felt it jump between them, the power working to find its own outlet, wanting to get out, it was itching to get out of her. She held him to her, resting her head on his shoulder as he held her, his hands working the clasp of her bra, finally letting it fall. Her hands found their way between them, yanking at the band of his jeans, tugging and pulling until they came free.

It was a frenzied array of moments, ending with them in each other's embrace. He palmed her breasts in his hands, and she let her head fall back. He laid a gentle kiss at the hollow at the bottom of her throat. He placed his hands on her back, caressing the smooth skin there as he lowered her on top of him. He closed his eyes and his hands clenched against her skin. She let out a soft cry, letting her own hands grasp at him. Then the power took them completely. He rested his head against her and together they set a pace that sent their hearts racing. Buffy found herself drowning in the power and this sensation. The blood magic and the potency of this moment sent her mind whirling. The feel of him against her, inside her, all around her… it was like this ecstasy would never end. Her world was filled only with this and the magic deep within her that was starting to burn. The tiny flame that was threatening to burn all it contacted. It was building as they moved together, letting it flow through them, finally having found its outlet. She held him to her as the flood gates opened, and they were together thrown into a place they knew nothing about, a place where this magical power was the only thing and they were simply there for a sliver of time, though they knew that a power like this could never be ended, in a short amount of time they would be gone from it. When they left the place of magic and being, they found themselves sprawled across the bed, the sun starting to come up, and they let the aftershock of the magic and their passions lead them to rest. "Let the repercussions start tomorrow," Spike thought, holding his creation to him as if she would disappear with the setting moon.

* * *

wow. that was a lot of funn to write! XD. i was really nervous though, i've never written a sex scene before and i'm a virgin so i was kind of blushing the whole time i was writing this, yeah, i know go figure. but i hope everyone likes it and that i did okay. if anyone has any pointers i'd love to get some for this since i'm hoping to continue with the Spuffyness. XD. so yay! finally got this done!!

~stakemenow


	12. Hopeless

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Hopeless

Cordelia sat by the window, watching the sun come up. "Just another sleepless night in a multitude of sleeplessness," she sighed, flopping into an unoccupied chair. Xander looked up from the book he held in his hands. "Well if the end of the world knew that you needed to sleep, I'm sure it would just hold off on a week or two… give you time to catch up." Cordelia crossed her arms. "I'm sorry if I'm not good at this whole dealing thing, but come on. It's not like your precious Slayer is here to help, and I'm not going to sit here and waste my time night after night when we can't do anything about it."

Xander slammed the book down on the table, his chair falling as he stood. "Don't you talk like that. Don't you EVER talk like that." Cordelia pushed herself up, glaring at him. "Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you? Let me rephrase. We can't do anything," she spat out, one syllable at a time. Xander went still. Cordelia shook her head, her long brown hair swinging behind her. "Look, I know you're trying, really really hard to make everyone feel like we have some sort of hope. But…" she looked down, pausing, then returning to his face, "Without Buffy… it's hopeless. No matter how hard you try, Xander… you're not Buffy… and you never will be."

Xander blinked as Cordelia left the library. What she said… it was so close to being the truth… maybe it was the truth. Maybe there was no stopping this one without Buffy. His vision blurred and he wiped his eyes. He looked over at the sleeping redhead. As he watched Willow sleeping, he knew that he would do whatever it took to keep them safe. If the world was going to end, they may as well die fighting.

* * *

i know it's short... but i wanted it up as soon as possible... and i think i'm just going to write and write and post each 'scene' as i write it so that the story just keeps going. so they may be short, but there'll be a lot of them. R&R!!! XD

kk

~stakemenow


	13. The World of the Wicked

Disclaimer- do not own, no matter how much i want to!!!

The World of the Wicked

Dru watched them through strained eyes. She held her fists in balls at her sides, the tension running like a shock through her system. They lay there, lost to the world. The curse of the magic they had let loose in this hellish world. Dru's lips pulled back, leaving her teeth exposed in a snarl. They were so… vulnerable. It was as if they had no cares. How stupid were they? To just leave themselves opened to an attack. They must have known. They must have expected. Stupid little slayer, and her little toy. Did they think that she would miss out on this opportunity? She was Drusilla, she was the darkness, she was not to be trifled with. She would make them pay.

* * *

Joyce opened the door cautiously. "Buffy?" she asked into the dark. She reached a hand out into the black, allowing her suitcase to fall to the floor. "Buffy?" She flicked the light on. "Buffy, are you home?"

* * *

Willow sat on her bed, staring at her computer. "Load, damn you." The bar at the bottom of the screen inched slowly forward. "Come on, come on!" she willed it to load. Instead, the page came up blank. "No!" Buried her face in one of her frilly pink pillows. She came up, glaring at the screen. As she flexed her fingers to begin the search again when the phone rang. She jabbed a finger at the screen. "I'll deal with you later, Mr."

Willow picked up the phone. "Hello?" She froze as the voice on the other end flared to life. A deep sense of dread filled the pit of her stomach quickly. "Of course," she whispered, "No, no, I understand." She hung her head, letting the room fill with silence as the other person talked. "It's completely normal… sure… alright…" She closed the laptop, closing her eyes. "Of course Mrs. Summers, I'll let Buffy know you're home." As the line fell dead, Willow felt the tears start to fall all over again.

* * *

She was dreaming. Was it odd for a vampire to dream? Was she supposed to know? It wasn't like it came up that often. Then again, how was she supposed to know? Maybe it was hidden in one of Giles' books that she'd never gotten around to reading. Chapter 45: Vampires… to dream or not to dream? She shook her head and turned her attention back to the room. It was black, all black, like someone had carved the room from obsidian. The shiny blackness was filled with people dancing. They all wore black. Buffy passed them, all those faceless people, knowing they were hers. The people in their black. In the center stood Spike. He held his hands out to her, he wasn't wearing black… not like everyone else. He wore a red suit, with a black shirt sticking out at the edges, the colors making his pale skin even paler, like the moonlight.

"Come here, luv," he whispered to her. Buffy didn't want him to touch her, not here, not like this. There was something wrong, she just didn't know what. Something was off about this place. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling among all the blackness of the room, the red clothing bringing him out of the crowd. He frowned, "It's your party, you're going to miss it all if you don't come down," he whispered it, "I see you got the threads. Only the best for me and my girl." Buffy looked down, and saw herself in a red dress, a perfect match for the suit.

Spike held his hand out to Buffy, she took it, smiling. What was there to worry about? She was among friends here, she was with him, and he would let none harm her. The room went quiet. Buffy looked to the door, and the figure that stood there. He was clad in white, and he didn't belong here. She knew it as surely as she knew that this place was hers and hers alone. He shouldn't be there. But he was. She'd expected the others to attack, but they didn't. Her followers, they backed away from him, afraid of him. Where she'd once worried for him, now she took a step back, her fear catching in her throat. Spike shoved her behind him, calling out to the figure.

"She's not coming with you," he said firmly, "She's mine now." Buffy's anger flared. She belonged to no one, they belonged to her, and she was about to say as much when the figure spoke.

Angel held out his hand. "Buffy, it's time to end this." His voice rang sweet in her ears and she rose to her feet. She did not know why his voice called to her as it did, only that she must go to him. She walked, her red dress flowing behind her. No one hindered her, no one spoke until she neared him.

"Buffy!" Spike shouted. She turned to him, her eyes wide with tears. She trembled, but went to Angel anyway. "Buffy, what are you doing? Come back! Don't leave me!" He strode forward, panic on his face. 'But this is only a dream,' she thought, 'It's only for tonight, in the morning I'll be by his side, but tonight,' she looked upon the face of the angel, 'tonight I must be mine.' She took a step forward. Spike followed in her path, but where the others had done nothing to her, they put themselves in his path, blocking him from her, drowning him in a sea of darkness. "Buffy!" he let out a strangled cry.

Angel smiled down on her, his hand still stretching towards her. She took it, warm and inviting. He embraced her, and tears fell down both their faces. "Angel," she whispered, but he put his finger to his lips. She looked down at herself, and her dress was now white. "I don't understand," she told him.

Angel brushed his hand down her face. "You don't have to." Then there was pain, there was pain like she had never known before. Someone behind her shouted for her, cried for her, screamed in agony. She fell to the ground, still clinging to Angel. He still cried, but his hand came free of her chest covered in blood. "I'm so sorry… but I had to. Besides," he smiled sadly, "You always did look good in red. For the second she had fallen from his arms, her dress was back to the brilliant shade of red it was born to be.

Buffy blinked, not understanding. Angel's face disappeared, and Spike was above her. "Buffy," he called to her, "Don't leave me, please. Stay." He was crying. The black room faded, but he was still there.

* * *

Spike looked down at her through tear-laced eyes. "Buffy, please wake up. Don't leave me, please. Please, please, please." He held her hand to his face. She smiled at him.

"Sir," one of the guards called to him,"

"In a minute," Spike told him.

"But sir,"

Spike whirled around, "Wait a bloody minute!" The guard froze, nodding. The other three guards were fighting to keep down the creature that had nearly ripped out the heart of their Queen.

Dru smiled at the bloody mess on the bed. She smiled and laughed as only the mad can laugh. And the laughter made the men's very bones quiver in fear. They held her down, but they feared her. As well they should.

* * *

so it looks like i'm mostly over my writer's block now... good that. i'll try to get the next chap up soon, but idk when. let me know what you think... it took me a long ass time to think this up, so... yeah... but i've got a clearer idea of what to do next... hope you enjoyed!!! XDXDXD.

~stakemenow


	14. The False Sun

Disclaimer: don't own the characters.

The False Sun

Spike sat on the side of the bed, watching them clean up the blood. So much blood, all of it hers. If only… but it didn't matter. There was blood on his hands, and for the first time since beginning his immortality… it didn't make him happy. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. The blood of innocence is one thing… death and destruction were one thing… but this? He was never one to follow the rules… even the one where you didn't hurt your kind… he was taught that vampires… they didn't destroy each other. He'd broken that rule many times… but this? This was different. Because this was her.

* * *

Since the moment of her turning, Spike had started to make sense of things… they all seemed so clear. Could all that hope, all that purpose be for nothing? Had he been given that moment of clarity, only to have it removed? He looked down at his bloodstained hands, knowing they would never come clean, that he'd never forgive himself if she wasn't alright. She had been the light of day that he should never have been able to touch, but she had, and she'd become the moon hanging in the darkness, only to fall from the sky. Spike let his head fall to his hands.

"Wait a bloody minute!" he shouted. The guard froze, nodding. He was oblivious to it all. His hands were slipping as he tried to hold her torso together. Vampires were strong, but he'd never seen one with this kind of damage. What with the magic and ritual… there was nearly as much blood as there would be with a human.

He pulled the former slayer into his embrace, holding her to him as he ran through the building, not stopping until he reached the room. The walls were old and crumbling, the dungeon dank and dark. He lay her at the feet of a boy chained to the wall. The room was full of people like him. He crumple to her side on the feeding room floor, stroking her face, trying to wake her. "Wake up, please wake up," he murmured. Her head rolled to the side.

Spike pulled at the boy on the wall, slashing at his throat, blood sprayed him in a warm rush. He pulled the dying boy to her, letting the blood spill over her lips. "Come on," he whispered.

* * *

Spike looked back at the carnage surrounding him. He didn't know if she'd be alright. He didn't know… and it scared the hell out of him. Vampires weren't supposed to be scared… they were supposed to be vicious creatures of the night… never fazed by anything. But, as he watched the others, he saw it wasn't just him. He was beginning to realize that maybe there was a price to all this, that maybe Slayers shouldn't be vampires. She was their queen now… she was their everything.

* * *

kk... i know... i totally suck at this whole 'update' thing. lol. so this is short... still... big plans. happiness!!!! R&R!


	15. So Ends the Night, and Dawns the End

Disclaimer: don't own characters.

So Ends the Night, and Dawns the End

Willow sat to the floor of the library. This was it… this was the last night they had before she would have to tell Mrs. Summers what was going on. She really didn't want to have to do that. The potion she'd made… it had failed. It was supposed to give them the effect of being a vampire for 48 hours… but it hadn't. She was disappointed in herself. No one was hurt… but there were a few… side effects… like that fact that Xander was currently invisible and hiding somewhere. What with the invisibility… he was kinda hard to find. She'd apologized… but she wasn't really sure if he'd heard her… or even been there.

Miss Calendar had a new plan, though. She'd managed to recreate the spell that had given Angel his soul. She only hoped that this spell would work the way it was supposed to.

Willow checked her cell phone again, where had he gotten to anyway? Angel… she'd tried to find him… but how do you find a vampire? It's not like he had his own phone to call her on. So she'd left messages with her number at a few of his haunts. Unfortunately… that meant she'd been dealing with weirdoes for the last hour and a half.

Giles turned off the lights, and Willow's head snapped up. The ritual was starting. She put her phone on silence, not wanting to disturb anything.

* * *

Angel shuffled into the dark room. It smelled like death and decay. But then… why wouldn't it? There was only one door, and he was watching it. The door opened a crack, and he stood. A lanky shadow's voice came through the opening. "Next,"

Angel pushed his way through the door, coming to a stiff halt in the center of the barren office. A dark laughter came from the man sitting on the floor. "Ah… so the anomaly has shown his face to the dark," the man tsked him, "Be careful where you take your step, or you'll fall into the shadows with the rest of us." Angel just stared at him. The man sighed, "How can I help the vampire with a soul today?"

Angel looked down at the man, silently preying. "About that… the soul thing… I need to get rid of it." Rack's eyes shot up to him, and a smile spread across his face.

Angel held himself tall and the warlock before him leered. "I think we can come to an arrangement."

* * *

Buffy was floating in the dark. As she neared the surface, she reached for the light. Her eyes opened, to take in the room around her, and she screamed in horror.

* * *

k, so THIS and the chapter before were written at the same time, but i thought that they both took up too much of the plot for me to not give them each their own chapter. so yes, they're short... but hopefully worth it! XD. R&R


	16. No Regrets

Disclaimer: do not own characters.

No Regrets

Buffy shot to her feet, only to notice she was covered in blood, and that some of it was hers. She blinked, her eyes spinning wildly. What had happened? Where was she? She couldn't remember… and then it hit her, the blood swimming over her face the night before, the crowd cheering for her, Spike… Her stomach retched and she held herself up with the wall as the blood that saved her life fell from her lips. She clutched at her midsection, the retching causing a pain there. Her hand came away wet with blood, and she hungered. Her mind was whirling. She needed to get out of here. For she was now vampire and slayer, and she didn't know what that meant.

She poked her head out into the hallway. All clear, she started making her way down the right side, her hand running along the dirt walls. She paused. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around to find a vampire who looked to be in his late twenties. As he looked at her, his eyes filled with hope, and he smiled. "My Queen," he gasped.

Buffy looked at him, this vampire who had taken the lives of so many, who had probably doomed a few of them to the same life she was now forced to live with. She hated him. And as her fangs tore his throat, and her lips coaxed the blood from him, she felt no guilt. The vampire crumbled to dust in her hands, and she ran.

* * *

Angel screamed and fell to his knees. When the magic faded away, he stayed bent. Rack watched him. When the infamous vampire did not recover, Rack moved to his side. "The effects may seem daunting now, but I assure you that in time…" he was cut off as the vampire shoved his hand through the warlock's chest. Angelus rose, tossing the body to the floor. He smiled to the darkness, "Time to go hunting."

* * *

Joyce yawned. She still hadn't heard from Buffy, but she had no doubt that Willow had told her daughter to call. She leaned over the arm of the sofa, and pulled the cord on the light. She headed to the stairs. As she started to take the first step, she heard the back door open and close. "Buffy?" she asked. Finally, her daughter was home. As a mother, Joyce felt it was her duty to punish her daughter for making her worry. But in all honesty, she was just relieved enough to think about letting her daughter slide on this one. She entered the kitchen, a smile on her face. There was a shadow by the counter. "Buffy, thank goodness you're home… I was starting to get worried." The figure moved, and Joyce realized it wasn't shaped right. "Buffy?" she asked the figure.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and/or has either alerted or favored this. it makes me very happy that people like my writing, and i hope that you guys enjoyed this a lot. XD. i'll work on some more this weekend, but i'm not sure how much i'll get done, because school is starting again soon. yikes!!! go college people. whoot whoot. lol. anyways. if you can review and tell me what you think of this, i'd greatly appreciate it. i love hearing from people who have read what i write and enjoy hearing how they perseve my ideas. thanks again!!!

~stakemenow


End file.
